SPW Gamer (Story) (G-1)
MY FIRST GAMER FIC, SUGGESTIONS NEEDED. Chapter 1 Pain That was the first thing I felt when coming to bare, complete and absolute agony. It felt as if my entire body had been ripped apart and reconstructed, my soul right along with it all. Opening my eyes I saw nothing but darkness and an empty void. Trying to move I found myself unable to. Before I could continue down that road of thought a small tablet-sized blue screen popped up in front of my eyes. Looking at the screen it read "Well aren't you a calm one" that ticked me off, 'Great I'm dealing with a ROB, "Well that's rude, I'm quite the nice gall if I do say so myself" Wait... 'Your a girl' the blue screen disappeared for a while before reappearing again "Sniff, Sniff, you hurt my heart, I'm not that ugly, sniff" He raised an elegant eyebrow 'Sure... Back to business what happened to me' the screen shimmered for a moment before setting "You died of course and the G-Man himself stuck me with you' ... That was unexpected he thought, 'Why did God stick you with me?' he asked, the screen shimmered before responding "He said I need a MAN in my life, can you believe that, I an OMNIVERSAL ENTITY need a MAN, HA" the screen began rapidly shooting of comments faster than he could read. 'STOP' the screen stopped shimmering, 'What's done is done, what did God want you to do with me after we met?' he asked annoyed, he hadn't been planning on dying for a while, after all, he was only 15 but if he was getting a chance to live again after death who was he to complain. Looking before him the screen shimmered 'You'll understand when you open your eyes next' she 'said' before darkness took him into its embrace. Unknown Amount of Time Later He felt like a sack of crap, his body was sore like it had gone through one of the PE Teachers 'special' sessions more like torture sessions. Opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of a skyscraper roof. Getting up he looked around the roof, there were corpses everywhere, the bodies looked like they had starved to death, as he walked to the edge of the roof he looked over the railings to see the city he had landed in, below he saw monsters roving about the streets, they looked humanoid but their skin was pale and littered with boils, they were naked and looked extremely dirty which explained the scent he thought, the city smelled horrible like a massive sewer but he would worry about that later, he needed to get out the city first. Deciding to pull back from the edge of the roof he growled lowly as he realized he had been dropped into a Horror World, cursing the ROB who dropped him here he could swear he heard the laugh of a woman. Cursing some more he sat down on the roof and began to think, What to do? How do I get home? Do I want to go home? so many questions so little time to answer them he mused. As he sat down he saw blinking white light floating in front of him, eyes widening he reached for the light and it popped resulting in a shimmering dark blue screen appearing. Status Name: Mikael Cain Grace Class: Lv: 0 EXP: 0/100 Race: Human STR: 10 STA: 10 INT: 14 WIS: 12 DEX: 8 END: 9 SPD: 8 Traits: Gamer's Soul, The Gamer's Power, Gamer's Mind ' ' Category:G-1 Category:Stories